


Swordplay

by Arkada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Asgardian!Tony, Dom!Loki, Dom!Thor, Established Thor/Loki, Exhibitionism, Hair Pulling, In-scene negotiation, M/M, Spitroasting, Sub!Tony, Tony is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: Thor finds Loki in bed with a new conquest. A very handsome, very flirtatious conquest. What’s an older brother to do but join in?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 624





	Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> It sure would be nice to own the source material, wouldn't it? But this is not that day...

Thor enters Loki’s chambers unannounced.

Well, he doesn’t knock or call out. But Loki’s door is spelled both to bar entry if Loki wishes, and to alert Loki once someone _has_ entered. By now, Thor’s presence is known and - if not welcomed - at least tolerated.

Loki is not in the main room, and Thor finds no sign of him in either his library or the garden on the balcony. Thor is about to enter the bedroom, hand on the door to continue his search, when he hears it.

A loud cry of pleasure, and - in his brother’s voice - a sharply hissed “ _Yes, take it_.”

Thor grins. _There_ he is. And, it seems, not alone.

Thor is not a jealous lover; why bother, when he knows beyond a doubt that Loki is his and Thor is Loki’s? But Thor also sees no cause to limit Loki’s fun, and if Loki is in a good mood he is usually willing to share.

Perhaps Loki let Thor into his rooms for a reason.

Thor opens the bedroom door slowly and slips inside.

His eyes fall on his brother first: naked and resplendent, kneeling upright in the middle of the bed, hair wild and eyes burning bright. His hands are gripping the waist of the man bent over before him, and his chest heaves as he fucks his conquest with all his strength.

Said conquest is also on his knees, upper body collapsed into the bedsheets. Almost constant moans pour from his mouth, punctured by Loki’s hard thrusts. He seems eager for it, pushing his hips back to take Loki deeper. Thor is not surprised. Loki’s partners always leave his bed satisfied.

Thor settles himself against the doorframe to watch for a few moments longer. Loki’s normally neat hair is disarrayed, his collarbones lined with a fine sheen of sweat. His cheeks are flushed red and the color has spread down his chest like spilled wine. Thor is often the cause of such a look, but he rarely gets to savor it so completely.

Loki finally lifts his gaze to meet Thor’s, and greets him with a delighted, savage grin. He fucks his partner harder, showing off, and Thor appreciates the sight for the gift it is. Loki’s muscles flex, his whipcord body showing its power, the ecstatic cries of the man beneath him standing testament to his prowess. Thor drops one hand to massage his cock through his breeches to show Loki he likes what he sees.

Loki grins wider, if such a thing is possible, and fists a hand in his partner’s hair. “Eyes up, pet,” he purrs, and yanks the man’s head out of the sheets. “We have a guest.”

Thor examines the face presented to him. The man is handsome - all of Loki’s chosen are - with a small, sharp beard and dark eyes and hair. He looks somewhat older than Thor, perhaps a few centuries or so, but he wears it well. There’s a glazed look in his eyes, the result of Loki’s handiwork on him, but eventually he brings Thor into focus. The man’s eyes widen in recognition and, between the frame of his arms, the shadow of his cock twitches.

“Oh, fuck _me_ ,” he gasps.

Loki punishes him with a vicious slap to one thigh. Thor has taken half a step forward, hand raised to protest, when the man moans loudly and his eyes roll back in unmistakable bliss.

 _Oh._ The sound makes hot fingers run down Thor’s spine.

“Now, now,” Loki chides. “Is that any way to greet your prince?”

“Pardon, your highness,” the man says instead, dragging his attention back to Thor. “I was… distracted.”

Thor laughs. “I trust my brother is treating you well?”

The man laughs in return, breathlessly. The sound is intoxicating. “No complaints so far, your highness.”

“Sit down and stop looming, Thor,” Loki orders. Thor finds his way to an armchair set facing the bed with a suspiciously good view of the tableau they make.

Loki pushes his partner’s face back into the sheets, and returns that hand to his hip. Thor sees an outline of dark bruises before Loki tightens his grip again. The man shivers but unmistakably pushes into Loki’s touch.

Loki resumes his brutal pace, fucking the man like an object to be used for his pleasure. Thor follows Loki’s lead, and asks dismissively, “Who is he?”

“The new palace smith,” Loki says, voice barely affected at all. But there is a hint of passion there all the same, and Thor relishes it. “He came by to offer me some of his work.” Loki nods at the table beside Thor, where a handsome sword lies sheathed.

Thor picks it up. It’s well-balanced, even in the scabbard, and the hilt is on the shorter side, perfectly sized for Loki’s slender hand. Thor slides the scabbard down an inch to free the blade, plucks a stray hair from his tunic, and brushes it across the blade’s edge.

The hair is cut in two as easy as breathing.

“Fine craftsmanship,” Thor says, and means it. He sheathes the sword again and returns it to its place.

“Damn right, it is,” the smith says, muffled by the sheets. “That’s why I got the job.”

Thor raises an eyebrow, and looks back at Loki. “A touch coarse for your usual, don’t you think?”

“I put up with _you_ , don’t I?” Loki says, then smiles to take a little of the sting out of it. “His father was Midgardian, but fortunately it doesn’t show too much.”

Thor nods. He doesn’t question how Loki knows the new smith’s ancestry. Loki always seems to know everything about everyone. “I like Midgard. Never fucked one of them before, though.”

“You can have a turn when I’m finished. Isn’t that right, Stark?”

The man - Stark - lifts his head just enough to meet Thor’s gaze. The lust darkening his eyes makes Thor’s cock stir. “Yes, please,” Stark all-but whimpers.

“Very good,” Loki praises, before lifting Stark’s hips an inch higher and fucking him deeper.

Thor settles back into the armchair, and spreads his legs to pull his breeches tight and give his cock just a hint of pressure. “So tell me, how did he go from presenting you a sword to getting impaled on _your_ sword?”

“And you called _him_ coarse.” Loki shakes his head, loose hair brushing his jaw. Thor aches to trace the line of the bone with his fingers instead. “Well, he handed over the sword, and then he _looked_ at me, like the sword was just an excuse to seek a private audience. It was filthy, brother, you would have liked it. That look practically offered him up naked on a silver platter.”

“He looked at you,” Thor says wryly. “And that’s all it took.”

“It’s a very nice sword.”

“It’s a _fantastic_ sword,” Stark puts in. Loki tuts, and slaps him again.

“I’ve just about heard enough out of you, sweet.” He soothes the slap with a gentle hand before beckoning Thor over. “Shut him up, brother dearest.”

Thor rises from the chair. “And how would you like me to do that?” He has his own ideas on the matter, of course, but this is clearly Loki’s game and Loki’s rules.

Loki grabs Stark’s hair again, and pulls him up onto his hands and knees. “Gag him with your cock or his own smallclothes, I don’t care which, just pick one.”

Thor unlaces his breeches on the way to the bed. Stark is near enough to its edge that Thor could stand before him and simply push his cock into his mouth.

But first, he reaches out and takes Stark under the chin, tilting his head up until their eyes meet. “Do you want this?”

“ _Gods,_ yes,” Stark says fervently. “Want this so much I can’t see straight.”

“I told him you might join us, and his knees almost buckled.” Loki runs a possessive hand through Stark’s hair. “I nearly worried I wouldn’t be enough for him on my own.”

“You could never not be enough, my love,” Thor murmurs, and sidesteps Stark to lean in and kiss his brother as deeply as the gap between them allows. Loki meets him halfway there, thin lips parted to let Thor in. Thor balances himself on Loki’s steady shoulder and licks into his mouth.

“ _Oh,_ ” Stark says from beneath them. “Oh, you guys are… when Thor’s joining us, he’s joining… _us_.”

Thor parts from Loki’s lips. “Yes,” he confirms evenly. He waits for Stark’s reaction, and does not warn him that Loki has killed men for lesser insults than an uncomplimentary response to their relationship.

Stark moans again. “That is so _fucking_ hot, damn… Best day _ever_.”

Loki preens where Stark can’t see, then speaks to him coldly. “I believe I told you to be silent.”

“You told _him_ to make me be silent,” Stark teases. “And so far his highness hasn’t stepped up.”

Thor shifts back into position before Stark, and pulls out his cock. “You will find that Loki always gets what he wants.”

“Oh, you say the nicest things, brother,” Loki says. “And you’re quite right.”

Loki places a hand on the back of Stark’s head, and shoves him down onto Thor’s cock.

Thor has barely a moment to be concerned that Stark might choke, before he proves himself a match for Loki’s rough handling. Stark swallows Thor’s cock with ease, and braces himself on Thor’s thighs with strong workman’s hands.

It is not a conscious decision; Thor’s body simply relaxes into Stark’s touch. His mouth is hot and wet, the head of Thor’s cock slipping down Stark’s throat. Stark swallows around him, eyes watering, but it only seems to spur him on harder. Thor’s cock thickens more at the sight of him and his hips twitch forward.

“Thought you’d like him,” Loki gloats. Thor looks up to see Loki fucking Stark in short, shallow thrusts, holding him steady so as not to force him further onto Thor’s cock. “Try not to come,” Loki adds. “I guarantee you’ll want to fuck him once I’m done.”

“I can do both. As you know full well.”

Between them, Stark whimpers and his fingers dig into the meat of Thor’s thighs. He sucks harder at Thor’s cock as if aroused by the thought of Thor and Loki together - or perhaps the prospect of another fucking.

“Is that what you want, lovely thing?” Loki asks Stark. “To get fucked from both ends, and then fucked again because my brother wants more?”

Stark pulls off Thor’s cock to answer. “Works for me,” he says, voice rough and strained. New arousal sparks in Thor’s blood at the sound of how ruined he is.

Thor pushes back into Stark’s mouth, and tangles fingers in Stark’s hair to hold him still. “Very well.”

“That’s right,” Loki murmurs, stroking long hands down Stark’s flanks. “You just stay there and let us use you.”

They start again, holding Stark motionless between them as they take their pleasure. Stark gives up everything that Thor demands and only offers more. He’s not just a warm, wet hole to fuck - he is determined to _serve_ , licking and sucking and swallowing Thor’s cock as if he wants nothing else.

But of course he wants Loki too, and now that Stark has been quieted Thor can hear Loki’s gasps and bitten-off curses that show how much he is enjoying himself. Loki is not one for gentleness and his pace is brutal. Stark endures it all and Thor can see his buttocks clenching as he works to pleasure Loki, too.

No wonder that Loki thought him good enough to share with Thor.

Stark’s mouth stokes the fire inside Thor higher, unrelenting, and before long Thor is close to spilling. He tugs at Stark’s hair in warning, but Stark only tightens his grip on Thor’s thighs and opens his throat a little wider. Thor gives up any thought of holding back.

He lets the pressure inside him crack open, and comes so hard he sees white for an instant. Sweet satisfaction floods his veins. Then Stark swallows around him and brings on a second wave, sending Thor’s mind swinging from satisfaction back to hunger like a compass.

Thor pulls out of Stark’s mouth, and cups his chin to take a good look at him. Stark’s eyes are hazy and dark, his lips red. Thor brushes the corner of Stark’s mouth with his thumb. Stark turns into the touch, and kisses the palm of Thor’s hand.

Thor looks up at Loki, who has slowed his pace to watch them. “I think he’s earned a reward.”

“Of course you do.” Loki shakes his head, but he’s smiling fondly. “Take note, Stark, my brother is the generous one.”

Stark blinks his gaze into focus, and eyes the still-hard length of Thor’s cock. “Generous with something, that’s for sure.”

“Soon,” Thor promises. “Sit up.”

Stark and Loki rearrange themselves - Loki glaring at Thor for causing him the trouble - until Stark is upright, seated on Loki’s cock. Thor ignores Loki’s annoyance to put one knee on the bed, and wrap his hand around Stark’s straining erection.

Stark cries out at the touch and his cock spits clear fluid from the tip. His head falls back to Loki’s shoulder helplessly, chest heaving as he pushes into Thor’s hand.

“And Loki is the cruel one,” Thor says, meeting his brother’s eyes. “You haven’t touched him at all, have you?”

Loki shrugs unrepentantly. “He wouldn’t be having half so good a time now if I had.”

Thor smiles. “You always have an answer for everything.”

He returns his attention to the cock in his hand, and gives Stark the best treatment he can muster. Long, smooth strokes, twisting around the head before pushing down again, timed to match Loki’s rhythm. Thor watches Stark carefully and repeats all the motions that bring out the best reactions. Before long Stark is writhing in Loki’s arms, entirely lost to need. It is a good look on him. Loki holds Stark securely and keeps fucking him, forcing the breath from Stark’s body with every thrust.

But it is still not quite enough to send him to the edge. Thor thumbs the head of Stark’s cock thoughtfully. Perhaps he’ll like one of Loki’s favorite tricks?

Thor stills his hand, concentrates, and sends the tiniest spark of lightning from his fingertip to Stark’s cock.

Stark positively screams, and comes all over Thor’s hand.

Thor grins. He _did_ like it.

Stark slumps back against Loki, looking well worn out. Loki keeps thrusting into him, pushing a few last threads of come from Stark’s cock.

“Happy?” Loki asks, and Thor nods. “Good. Now get out of my way.”

Thor retreats to the end of the bed, and Loki shoves Stark flat in the sheets to drive into his prone body. Stark is beyond words now, gasps and moans his only sounds, but he spreads his legs wider to let Loki in.

It is well worth it. Loki has fucked Thor many times, and he never misses his aim. Thor watches Stark’s face closely, enjoying the lust-drunk expressions he knows Loki draws from Thor himself.

Loki comes without warning, thrusting one second and going motionless with a deep grunt the next. He folds down over Stark’s body slowly, caressing his side and pressing a tender kiss to his neck. Stark hums happily in response.

The next instant, Loki has pulled out and pushed himself away to recline carelessly in the pillows at the head of the bed. He waves a casual hand at Stark’s limp form. “All yours, brother,” he says. “There’s still a little fight in him.”

Thor isn’t sure he agrees, but Stark looks up at him with a smile and wiggles his hips invitingly. Good enough.

Thor does not attempt to make Stark get up, but he does position him so that Loki will have the best view. Loki offers Thor a half-full bottle of oil, and Thor slicks his cock before settling between Stark’s thighs and pushing straight into him. 

Stark is hot inside, and wet with what must be Loki’s come. Despite Loki’s work to fuck him open, he is still tight enough for Thor’s pleasure. Thor goes gentle, deep but slow. His own desperation has evened out after his first release, and Stark has had enough of hard use already. Stark moans softly and his muscles flutter as he clenches around Thor’s cock.

Thor lets his orgasm build up gradually, each stroke adding a little more fuel to the flame. It starts out languid and easy, slowly burning brighter and brighter. Thor hangs on, in no mood to rush, but eventually something inside him has had its fill.

He comes deep in Stark’s body, adding his seed to Loki’s already inside him. This release brings relief, and a more lasting satisfaction. Stark sighs at the feel of it, and the last thread of tension in him unwinds.

Thor pulls out carefully, unwilling to cause Stark discomfort. His own come drips off his cock, mixed with Loki’s, and falls onto Stark’s thighs. Stark doesn’t move an inch, and Thor wonders if he’s still awake.

“You killed him,” Loki says lightly, clearly thinking along similar lines. “Give him here.”

Thor scoops Stark into his arms and passes him across the bed to Loki. Together they lay Stark down, tucked against Loki’s side, head resting on Loki’s shoulder.

Stark blinks his eyes open as Loki strokes his cheek. “Wow.”

Loki is fairly radiating smugness when he looks up at Thor. “Fetch him something to eat and drink, brother, he’s exhausted.”

“At least half of which is _your_ fault,” Thor says, but rises from the bed anyway.

Loki keeps a well-stocked pantry in his rooms, for times when he is too impatient to wait for the servants to bring food up from the kitchens. After a brief search, Thor emerges with a tray bearing a cool, herbal tea, a sliced loaf spread with soft cheese, and a bowl of fresh berries dusted with sugar.

Thor sets the tray on the bed, and bats Loki’s hand away when he tries to steal a berry for himself. Loki pouts at him, but Thor does not relent until Stark has had some of everything.

Stark recovers quickly, until he’s stretching like a cat, wincing as he discovers each new ache. “Not a bad first day on the job,” he pronounces, relaxing. “I need to bring you more swords.”

Thor laughs. “If you want to go far here, palace smith, you should know my brother prefers shorter blades.”

Stark blinks. “I-”

“He likes daggers. Perhaps a pair of daggers.”

Loki hums agreement, and runs a hand down Stark’s flank. “I do like daggers, it’s true. I might be willing to give quite a few favors in exchange for a new set, if they were good enough.”

“Oh, please,” Stark scoffs. “They’ll be more than _good enough_. I’ll make you the best damn daggers you’ve ever seen.”

“Well, then.“ Loki looks up at Thor, smile warm and edged with anticipation. “And when he brings them, brother? Shall I leave my door unlocked again?”

Thor grins. “You shall summon me the moment he arrives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Apples](https://appleslostherpassword.tumblr.com/).
> 
> A wild [tumblr](http://ao3-arkada.tumblr.com/) appears!


End file.
